30 Ways to Annoy Inuzuka Kiba
by GildedQuill
Summary: I've always wanted to make one of these. The title says it all. Suggested Kiba x Hinata, and I guess Sakura x Kiba and Ino x Kiba and maybe Shino x Hinata, but this isn't focused on pairings so... It's whatever you want it to be!


Disclaimer: I don't Naruto but this is my original list. I've always wanted to do one of these. Maybe I'll do some more Character's lists…

In advance: Yeah, I know shinobi and kunoichi wear sandals, but who cares?

**30 Ways to Annoy Inuzuka Kiba-kun**

When he goes to sleep, stick cat stuffed animals in his room.

Stick a camera in his room so you can see Akamaru destroy his room along with the cats.

Laugh when the house comes crumbling to the ground.

Send him cat food for Christmas.

Give Akamaru a litter box.

Tie his shoes together.

See if Kiba is afraid of cats by yelling, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Find out he is afraid of cats.

Glomp him.

Remind him constantly that he lost to Naruto.

Tell everyone in the village that Kiba has lipstick on his face… And mascara on his eyes.

Talk like you're IM-ing. Like OMG and stuff.

When Kiba asks if you're saying he's gay, ask if he's saying that he isn't not anti-gay because he doesn't not like girls which is the same as saying he does not and never will ever un-like guys. (Translation: Are you saying you're not gay?)

If he says yes give him the 'Are you sure about that?' look and when he says no laugh at him.

On Friday the thirteenth, rig his mirror so that it breaks.

Stick raisins up his nose.

Give Hinata a love letter from him.

Laugh at him when he loses spars against Shino.

Glomp him.

Stick flypaper in his bed.

Whenever you see him, throw a stick and yell, "Fetch, doggy!"

If he doesn't get the stick, hit him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

If he actually decides to get the stick, when he comes back with it scream, "THAT'S THE WRONG STICK!"

When you next decide to tell him something, take a very long time saying it and just before you tell him the long awaited news, abruptly leave saying that he took to long to be interested.

Oh, and talk in a Boston accent.

Take a picture of him every other step he takes and glue all the pictures to his wall, saying that you wanted to give him a present and decided on a really big collage.

Poke him over and over asking if he'll turn into a jelly-like substance if you poke him again.

Get out his baby album and start giggling at cute three year old Kiba.

Glomp him.

Give this list to everyone in Konoha.

JAKSRHASJDNFJSDMFNADJSKHJKASFDSNDJSKTRETNAJFHUYGNT

"Hi, guys!" Kiba greeted Shino and Hinata the next day.

Hinata blushed at him and Shino nodded in greeting. "H-hey, Kiba, I need to t-talk to you. About the n-note?"

Kiba looked at her confused.

**Later**

Kiba was walking home, wishing to put an uncomfortable beginning of a day behind him. He came across Naruto's team at Ichiraku Ramen, and sat down to grab a bite. But before he sat down, Sakura charged at him and… Glomped him? "OMG, Kiba! I'm TTLY glad to see you!"

"Sakura, what the hell! Get off!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto put a piece of paper back in his pocket.

"IDTS!" Sakura smirked sadistically.

"Hey, Kiba, you know you got lipstick on your face, right?" Naruto asked.

"He probably wears mascara, too," Sasuke smirked.

Kiba bared his sharp canine teeth. "Are you guys calling me gay?"

Naruto smirked. "Are you saying that you're not anti-gay because you don't not like girls which is the same as saying you do not and never will ever un-like guys?"

Kiba stared at him. "What the fu- No!"

Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

Kiba began to sweat.

Ino came up and… Also glomped him! "Ino! Sakura! Get off!" Kiba snarled.

The two girls let go. "Oh, Kiba-kun, you're shoe is u-untied!" Hinata tied his shoes for him.

"Fetch, doggy!" Ino cried as she threw a stick past Kiba.

Kiba sweatdropped at her. "Yeah. Right."

Sakura hit him with a newspaper, and Ino joined in. "You go get that stick!"

Kiba looked at the two girls in fear. He went to take a step, but his shoes were tied together! He looked at Hinata and hopped off to find the stick. About two minutes later he came back.

Shikamaru took the stick and examined it. "This is the wrong stick."

"YOU BAKA, YOU GOT THE WRONG STICK!" Tenten yelled.

"YEAH, WTF IS UP WITH THAT?" Ino screeched.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" Neji called out to something behind Kiba.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiba wailed, hopping back to his house as fast as he could.

Kiba went into his room once in his safe home. The ultimate sanctuary. 

When he finished locking the door, he found some girl with brown hair sticking pictures on his wall with Rock Lee, Shino, and Chouji. His whole room was covered.

The brown haired girl spun around. "K-Kiba-kun!" She was blushing madly.

"What- have you done- to my room?" Kiba asked.

"IT'S A COLLAGE TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUTH INSIDE OF YOU!" Rock Lee shouted happily.

Chouji looked at him strangely.

The brown haired girl sweatdropped and forced a smile. "Lee-kun, that has nothing to do with the collage."

"Who… Are… You?" Kiba asked.

The brown haired girl glomped him. "I'm Kaitlyn, and I'm the author! I gave an important list to everyone in Konoha, and then came here to make your room over!"

He pushed the manic girl away.

"That's not me! That doesn't even look like me!" Kiba said at one picture.

"It's called a fanart! I didn't draw it, or there would be a picture of either you with Temari-chan and Hinata-chan, or you and Shika and Panda-san! And besides, I can't draw too good…" Kaitlyn said.

"If you were to draw a picture of me, it would be of me and Sakura-chan, right?" Lee asked enthusiastically.

"Um, no, it would be you and Tenten-chan."

"Huh? Why?" Lee asked, confused.

Kiba snorted at Rock Lee's um, innocence, I guess.

"And if I were to draw you, Shino-san, it would be of you and Hinata."

Shino looked at her.

"I thought I was with Hinata!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, but Shino Hinata is more kawai. Besides, you got Temari-chan, so if you want, I could be in the picture, too!"

"Shino is better with Hinata than me? But I'm a ladies' man!" Kiba complained.

"Okay, I know that-"

"Please, don't inflate his ego," Shino muttered.

"But the order of Hinata kawai-ness is Panda-san, Shino, you, Sasuke, Naruto."

"But-"

"No buts, Kiba-kun!"

"Oh, fine. I'll just _sulk_ then. Kiba sat on his bed with his arms crossed. There was a crinkling noise. Akamaru barked.

Kiba's eyes went all anime. "WHADDAYA MEAN FLYPAPER!"

"Whoopsies, look at the time, got to go!" Kaitlyn said innocently, looking at the back of her wrist.

"Are you jealous, Kiba? Of me and Hinata?" Shino asked a Kaitlyn poofed away.

Kiba's eyes turned all white again. "…"

**Wheeeeeeeee! I'm in a story! That was fun… I hope you guys liked the ending! Review, or I won't share my _ice cream _ with you!**


End file.
